Today, as depicted in FIG. 1, a user may receive services from a variety of service providers, such as broadcast television networks 22, cable television networks 24, digital satellite systems 26, and internet service providers 28. System 10 of FIG. 1 defines the present configuration for receiving services from such service providers. Most television receivers 12 are capable of receiving unscrambled, information or programs directly from broadcast and cable networks. Cable networks providing scrambled or encrypted programs usually require a separate stand-alone device 16a, 16b (e.g., a set-top box) to descramble or decrypt the program. Similarly, digital satellite systems usually provide scrambled or encrypted programs that also require the use of a separate set-top box. These set-top boxes may utilize a removable smart card 18a, 18b which contain the necessary decrypting algorithms and keys. Typically, a separate set-top box is required for each service provider. Connections to the internet or world-wide web (web) are usually handled via a personal computer 14, or the like, and a modem 20. Traditionally, access to the internet is managed using a specially designed software package loaded onto the computer; this software enables a user to connect to an internet service provider who acts as the gate keeper to the web. The user typically pays a monthly fee to the service provider for access to the internet, either on a limited or unlimited basis. As one would expect there are numerous service providers, each which requires specialized software for access.